Daughter
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Mainly in memory of the one I lost.


**As you may, or may not have read, my fiance, the girl I spent the past couple of years with is no longer with me. She died in a car crash and to be honest I am a wreck... This was written based on a Dutch Song called: Dochters- by Marco Borsato, she loved that song. It doesn't have a clue, it's just some motherly love, whether it is Shego or Kim you can decide for yourself.**

**Yours truly. **

* * *

**Daughter**

Green eyes, almost identical met, one meaningful, the other unknowing. Eyes sparkled, the corners of her mouth curled upwards as she held the little bundle close to her body. The little bundle remained quiet, small green eyes closing again.

_Around a quarter past 7 in the morning_

_I hear a soft voice asking me; are you awake mommy?_

_Will you come downstairs with me?_

_Are you free today or do you have to work later?_

_And will you take me on a trip today?_

I open my eyes and look at her; a smile forming on my face as I see her green eyes sparkle with excitement. I can't help but smile every single time I see her. There's one thing I realize as she takes my larger hand in her smaller one. Time flies by quickly.

_Time goes by so quickly._

_Yesterday I laid eyes upon her for the first time and I held her in my arms._

_Oh how beautiful she is and time flatters her so much._

_I blink my eyes and I see the way she has changed again._

_But no matter how big she'll become in my eyes she'll always remain small._

She has grown so much already, that same smile on her face as she darts around the house excitingly. She's looking for her phone, knowing I want her to take it with her when she goes out clubbing for the first time ever. I watch, with interest, seated and my arms folded in front of my chest. She's ready to go.

"Don't come and pick me up okay?" She asks somewhat cautious. I understand she might think I'd be offended but I'm not, I give a small nod in return. She smiles again and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!" She says and she's gone.

_Around a quarter past 7 on a Sunday morning_

_I hear the front door open quietly. _

_I fall asleep, without a worry, she's home. _

_I'd rather have picked her up but she asked me not to. _

_She's ready to find her own way home._

_Time goes by so quickly._

_Yesterday I laid eyes upon her for the first time and I held her in my arms._

_Oh how beautiful she is and time flatters her so much._

_I blink my eyes and I see the way she has changed again._

_But no matter how big she'll become in my eyes she'll always remain small._

She doesn't quite need me anymore; she's old enough to deal with her own problems. Though I'd always be ready to help her. No matter what, I'll watch over her cause in my eyes she's still the same small girl I held in my arms so many years ago. She's been a bit rebellious the last few months but it comes with the age. I take no notice of it, simply letting her do what she wants while keeping a close eye on her. This too disappears soon enough and I can't help but reminisce.

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I see us walking along the beach_

_Her small hand clasping around mine_

_And time simply stops for a few moments._

_It's like the old times again, the times when she still needed me._

_I hold her._

_Just like she was._

_I hold her._

Life is not always simple; those are the moments you have to be there for the ones you love. In this case it's the one I call my other half, the one with those similar green eyes. I hate seeing tears in those eyes, it simply breaks a parents' heart. I've lost count of the many times I had to cheer her up, wipe away those tears and comfort her. All those times she needed me again, showing me that I'll never really be out of her life. I'll always be a part of it and I realize this as I watch her sleep, though it's time for her to wake up.

_A quarter past 7 in the morning,_

_She hears my voice waking her softly. _

"_Today is your big day"_

_Oh how beautiful she is and time flatters her so much_

_I blink and see how her heart now belongs to another for good._

_But wherever she might be_

_She's here with me in my thoughts _

_In my eyes she'll always remain small._

* * *

_This song will always remind me of her. Some people might've had the same horrible thing happen to them and I hope the ones that haven't won't get to know how it feels. Sadly enough this can't always be avoided.. _

_In memory of the one I love... Sophie Mary Goudhart. I will never forget you =( R.I.P_

_WPJ_


End file.
